Local Number Portability (LNP) was defined in the Telecommunications Act of 1996 as the “ability of users of telecommunications services to retain, at the same location, existing telecommunications numbers without impairment of quality, reliability, or convenience when switching from one telecommunications carrier to another”. In other words, LNP is the process by which customers request a change in underlying voice service from one telecommunications carrier to another.
LNP supports many porting options, including porting a wire line telephone number (TN) from one carrier to another carrier (referred to herein as a “core telecommunications carrier”) (known as “Port In”), porting a wire line telephone number from the core telecommunications carrier to another carrier (known as “Port Out”), and porting wire line telephone numbers between customers of the core telecommunications carrier who are both using the network of the core telecommunications carrier (known as “Internal Port” or “Migration”).
The Federal Communications Commission (FCC) has required that all local exchange carriers (LEC) in the 100 largest metropolitan markets provide LNP no later than the end of 1998. The LNP rules that the FCC has put in place support competitive market theory by removing the personal inconvenience of having to obtain a new phone number when an end-user moves to a new preferred service provider. Carriers must honor a porting request that is supported by an end-user's authorization.
LNP received little attention until the FCC issued the mandate requiring the implementation of LNP according to a very aggressive schedule. The solution that was chosen by the FCC to provide LNP was the Local Routing Number (LRN) method. The LRN method includes providing, in addition to the original telephone number, a new 10-digit number (the LRN) along with the identification of the CLEC to which the service has been ported, when performing LNP. When the originating central office switch consults the Service Control Point (SCP) database to route an LNP number, the original telephone number and the LRN are utilized to identify the CLEC associated with the telephone number. The originating carrier then hands off the call to the CLEC. While this approach is claimed to be faster, clearly two telephone numbers are required, thereby placing additional pressure on the North American Numbering Plan (NANP).
With the emergence of LNP as a required service of telecommunications providers, customers of the telecommunications providers may present specific needs and services as part of the LNP process that may be addressed by processes that would be beneficial to the customer. For instance, special business models that involve LNP activities outside of the core telecommunications carrier may exist. The ability to provide a functionality that allows customers who want to port their own TNs to a telecommunications carrier using non-standard procedures, such as providing the capability to perform LNP themselves or by means of a third party may be beneficial.
In addition, customers may desire additional testing techniques to improve the LNP process. For example, the ability to test whether there are any errors in an LNP order request prior to actually submitting the order would be beneficial. Also, a test to determine whether a TN has already been ported in, ported out, or migrated from the telecommunications carrier would also be beneficial.
Another problem associated with the current LNP process, is that currently customers have no control over the timing during which ports occur on the Firm Order Commitment (FOC) date for their LNP order(s). Presently, ports for LNP are automatically triggered by the core telecommunications carrier within a pre-determined product-specific window. It would be beneficial to enable customers with the ability to trigger the activation sequence of the porting process for the TNs associated with their own orders.
Currently, none of the above improved functionalities to LNP exist. A telecommunications carrier would be able to provide better products and customer service if there were capable of providing such functionalities.